


blue hour

by lunecarree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the author tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunecarree/pseuds/lunecarree
Summary: renjun is determined to find out why he never sees yukhei asleep, it’s definitely not because renjun snores and it wakes the other up. definitely not.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	blue hour

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’m back with some ridiculously fluffy boyfriends luren because i can’t stop and i won’t stop. jaemin's and renjun's usernames are reminiscent of kik days so yeah just go along with it. i wrote this in a short period of time because i like to yearn over domestic bliss so here we are. 
> 
> unbetad i am sorry. 
> 
> anyway enjoy !!

“You’re staring.” Renjun drawls, eyes still shut and tone heavy with sleep. He turns his head and slowly opens his eyes to see his boyfriend, and sure enough, he was staring. 

“You’re very fun to look at,” Yukhei responds and Renjun smiles, content with the praise. 

“I know.” he jokes along, “but this staring at me while I sleep thing needs to stop.” The fond smile on his face doesn’t falter though. 

“Why are you always awake first?” Renjun asks the older as he strokes his thumb across his cheek, Yukhei grabs his hand, stopping Renjun’s ministrations and kisses his palm. 

“I’m a morning person.” Yukhei lies, Renjun narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Really.” He reassures and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

An attempt to distract him, Renjun is sure, but a failed one. 

“Well can you not be a morning person on a Sunday?” Renjun jokingly complains, “I would much rather spend the whole day in bed _sleeping.”_

Yukhei fondly rolls his eyes at the smaller boy as he tries to pull him down into his embrace and further under the sheets. “That sounds like a great plan.” 

“Okay, good,” sleep begins to take control over Renjun’s body once again. “Because it’s way too early and there’s no way I'm leaving my safe place for at least three hours.” 

His eyes are closed but he feels lips pressing against his own before his consciousness drifts completely. 

When Renjun wakes again, the other is once again awake. Yukhei isn’t staring this time - thank god, there’s only so much grace and decorum Renjun can have on Sunday mornings and waking up being stared at kind of sabotages it- he rather lazily runs a hand up and down his arm. 

Renjun frowns, “I don’t think I have ever seen you sleep.” 

Yukhei turns to look at him, looking suspiciously nervous. “Sure you have, I sleep over all the time.” Renjun narrows his eyes. 

“You have.” He agrees. “But not once have I seen you asleep.” 

“Maybe it’s because you sleep so much.” Yukhei jokes. He’s kind of right, Renjun _does_ sleep a lot. Maybe he’ll have to set a secret alarm for the middle of the night to catch the older boy asleep. 

“Or,” Renjun suggests, “You just don’t sleep.” Yukhei chuckles at this, taking it as a joke. However, he can’t make eye contact with the other boy. Renjun gasps. “Oh my god, do you not sleep?” 

Yukhei pushes him softly. “Don’t be ridiculous of course I sleep.” Renjun doesn’t believe him. “Humans need sleep.” 

“Unless you’re not human.” Yukhei is slightly irked and sue him because Renjun because he kind of enjoys being evil like this. 

“Have I been dating a vampire this whole time?” Renjun gasps and Yukhei pushes him with a little more force this time, creating a gap between them in Renjun’s bed. Renjun just laughs as the older boy stands up from the bed.

“Well fuck, you caught me.” Yukhei plays along with a non-convincing tone. “I’m the Edward Cullen your high school self was pining over.” Renjun’s smile drops and Yukhei notices this so his smile grows. 

Now it’s Yukhei’s turn to poke fun at the younger boy. “Ever wonder why you don’t see me when the sun’s out? I sparkle.” 

“I knew you had a twilight phase.” Renjun teases, “You know way too much twilight lore, you can’t fool me.” Yukhei doesn’t respond and instead retaliates by picking up a pillow and throwing it at the other boy. 

Renjun’s witch-like laugh is muffled by the pillow that lands on his face. “Get out of bed, _Bella,”_ Yukhei says while removing the pillow from Renjun’s face, hovering over him. “You need to eat,” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are really hot?” Renjun asks and he can see the twitch of amusement in the other’s face. “Because you are, really, really, hot.” Yukhei’s ears begin to turn red and Renjun feels his heart swell a little. 

He feels like he has won the lottery whenever he manages to catch Yukhei off-guard, there’s just something so inexplicably delightful about seeing Yukhei get flustered even more so because he’s the reason behind it. 

“I know, now get up.” Yukhei groans. “Or do I have to physically drag you through to the kitchen?” Renjun pondered over his options, having his boyfriend lift him through to the kitchen sounds kind of appealing if he’s being honest. 

“Would you?” Renjun asks and raises his eyebrows in an almost suggestive manner Yukhei puts the pillow in his face again. 

Hours later, they lie on the bed once again - in what Yukhei calls a blanket fort, Renjun would say it’s actually just a pile of blankets - watching a crappy drama that Renjun’s grandmother used to love. 

Renjun isn’t paying attention though, so he lets his mind wander. It ends up landing at the conversation this morning. 

“Hey,” Renjun whispers like they were in the cinema, “About this morning,” Yukhei turns his head to look at him, frowning in confusion. 

“What about it?” Yukhei whispers back, or more like croaks. Whispering was never really his strong point but Renjun finds it endearing all the same. 

“Do you have trouble with sleeping?” He asks with concern. “Like in general or just here specifically,” Yukhei closes his eyes seemingly frustrated. 

“Can’t you let it go?” 

“No, I won’t,” Renjun frowns, still whispering. “I won’t let it go. I’m your boyfriend and I love you and I want to know if there’s something wrong.” Yukhei sighs a little again and Renjun is really trying hard to think. “What could be so bad that you can’t tell me?” 

“I just,” Yukhei looks down to his lap and Renjun can feel his frown deepen. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Yukhei sighs a little and Renjun feels even more confused. 

“What are you talking about, baby?” Renjun presses pause on the drama and cups his boyfriend’s face in his hands. Yukhei closes his eyes again and Renjun rubs out the creases in his forehead, still trying to think of what could possibly have his boyfriend this worked up.

“Come on, you can tell me.” He presses an encouraging kiss to his forehead. “I promise that I won’t overreact,” Renjun says after a moment of silence. 

Yukhei blinks open one eye, “You promise?” Renjun laughs a little. 

“I _promise.”_ He finalises with a squeeze to the other’s hand. Yukhei takes the other’s hands off his face and lets them sit in his lap. 

“I’m a slight sleeper.” Yukhei finally admits and Renjun still doesn’t get it. 

“Okay and?” Renjun tries to make the other open up more, still not quite understanding. Until it hits, “Something is waking you up.” Renjun deduces finally and Yukhei nods warily. 

“Is it Yangyang?” Renjun asks, his roommate Yangyang, was quite nocturnal. “He and Hyuck are quite loud I know, if it’s them then I can ask them to be a little more-” Yukhei presses a finger to Renjun’s lips, effectively shutting him up. 

Renjun feels kind of offended, but he promised not to overreact so he doesn’t mention it. 

“It’s not Yangyang or Hyuck.” Renjun is still confused, “It’s you.” Yukhei begrudgingly admits, with what seems like guilt in his eyes. 

Him? “Me?” Renjun asks, what could Renjun possibly do that had Yukhei unable to sleep, he certainly couldn’t think of anything. 

“Yes, you.” Yukhei smiles a little. “It’s just that you, you know.” Renjun feels himself getting a little pissed off at the older boy. 

“Spit out Huang, what is it?” 

“You kind of snore a little,” Yukhei says quietly, as close to a whisper as he could manage. Renjun scoffs, that’s absurd, Renjun doesn’t snore. Renjun has been sharing a room for practically his whole life and not once had anyone ever commented on him snoring because he doesn’t. 

So he denies it, “You’re lying,” Renjun shakes his head a little in refusal. Yukhei just smiles at him and normally it’s Renjun’s favourite sight but right now it just makes him agitated. 

“Okay, sure.” Yukhei snorts and turns back to the laptop away to press play on the show once again. Renjun stops him. 

“So that’s it?” Renjun asks and Yukhei just smiles back at him, Renjun narrows his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Yukhei shrugs. “If you say you don’t snore, then you don’t snore.” The mocking is dripping from his tone and Renjun kind of wants to slap the sarcasm off his face. 

“You could at least _try_ to sound convincing,” Renjun complains, almost whining. “I snore?” Yukhei takes his boyfriend’s hand and kisses it. 

“You don’t believe me so it’s fine, I’m not going to argue with you.” Yukhei explains, “If you say you don’t snore then you don’t snore, simple.” Renjun won’t accept that, so he just scoffs and turns away. “Anything else to add, _Huang?”_ He’s teasing him. 

Renjun gives up on trying to argue with his boyfriend, he gives up. The man was impossible to reason with and Renjun didn’t want to just end up more frustrated than he was already. 

“Absolutely nothing, _Huang.”_ Renjun smiles sweetly at the other. “Press play then.” Renjun challenges and Yukhei raises his eyebrows at the other but does what he says anyway. 

_Renjunrocks_23_

_hey_

_we lived together right?_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_yeah for like 2 years_

_im glad you remembered_

_old man_

_Renjunrocks_23_

_shut up besides the point_

_do u think i snore_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_do i think????????????_

_bro everyone on the whole /floor/ knows you snore_

_Renjunrocks_23_

_and you didn’t think to tell me_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_no that would have been rude_

_plus_

_i thought that me going to jeno’s every other night was telling enough_

_Renjunsrocks_23_

_it wasnt_

_i thought u were just being a heathen_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_oh_

_well that too_

_any reason u texted about this randomly_

_Renjunrocks_23_

_xuxi said my snoring keeps him up at night_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_lololololol_

_him and me both buddy_

_Renjunrocks_23_

_u text like a 13-year-old_

_xxJaeminJamsxx_

_wtv Renjunrocks_23_

It’s two days later and Renjun has to admit that he is still kind of pissed about what Yukhei had said on Sunday. So, when the man in question shows up late at night after a shift at work he tries his hardest not to be passive-aggressive. 

Keyword being tries. 

“Hey.” Yukhei climbs straight into the younger boy’s bed and tries to cuddle into him, Renjun immediately turns his head to face away from his boyfriend. “Are you still mad?” Yukhei chuckles at him and Renjun gets a little more pissed. 

Renjun grumbles a ‘yes’ in response. Yukhei laughs a little into the back of his neck. “It’s okay, that you snore.” 

Renjun turns to look back at him, unamused, his boyfriend however looked entirely amused. “You know what’s not okay? Your morning breath.” Yukhei’s smile drops from his face. “Now, that doesn’t feel too good does it, huh?” Renjun smiles a little to himself, satisfied at the even playing field. 

“Your snoring is cute, endearing even.” Renjun doesn’t _want_ to fall for it. “You want to know the reason why I was late from work today?” Renjun doesn’t answer maintaining eye contact with the ceiling. 

“ _Because_ I was buying earplugs.” Renjun groans and pulls the pillow out from underneath his head and presses it into his face, muffling the sound. Yukhei grasps the pillow and pulls it out of his head. “No, listen to me.” 

Renjun looks back at him, “I was buying earplugs because despite me being a light sleeper and the fact you snore so loud it’s actually kind of impressive, I still love you. Like a lot. Very intensely actually. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. So, I don’t care if you snore I am still going to spend every night here cuddled up in bed with you snoring and terribly hot temperatures be damned.” 

And Renjun melts. 

“Curse you.” And what he means to say is I love you, but Yukhei understands. 

“Yeah, I know, I love you too.” Yukhei kisses his forehead and brings him into his arms. “Next time I wake up before you because of your awful snoring, I’ll make sure to brush my teeth so you don’t have to suffer through my morning breath anymore.” 

“Thank you.” Renjun laughs quietly, “You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for.” And it sounds like teasing, but Renjun had never been so sincere. 

“Oh, I know,” Yukhei responds and Renjun shoves him a little, affectionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it feel free to cry at me on twitter
> 
> i lov u all <3


End file.
